


Red Wings Part 2

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Original Character(s), Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Kudos: 4





	Red Wings Part 2

Only Maxwell could have made me come out to Olivia’s for some godforsaken Christmas party.

I would’ve much rather spent the night with him alone at our place rather than some gaudy castle built on the blood of the Nevrakis’ millennia of victims. But with those puppy dog eyes of his, I always melted and with minimal effort on his part, we were off to Lythikos.

Of course, we had to get there before everyone else so that Maxwell could put his stamp on the event. It wasn’t officially a party, in his eyes, until it had been “Maxwellized” and he pleaded with me to take him to Olivia’s early. Part of me wanted to see the look on the Duchesses face when we arrived which I figured would provide a little entertainment value. I was not disappointed.

As soon as Olivia walked down the hall to greet us, her gaze turned even colder than the ever-growing snowfall just outside her doors. She and I had always been little more than acquaintances, but I knew Maxwell got on her nerves. I guess he did with most people, except me. I could tell Olivia needed a minute to process my husband’s presence when she whisked herself away. 

We hadn’t been there for more than a few minutes when I smelled cheap whiskey and knew that Drake had arrived. I didn’t even want to be there, to begin with, and having that bully around really spoiled my mood. But I kept my mouth shut after Maxwell made his “please don’t make a scene” face at me. Besides, I could tell by the look on his face that he was furious to see Maxwell and me. Judging by the way he looked at us, I deduced rather quickly that we were now in the position of cock-blocking him. A situation I have to admit, I relished.

Few people have been as mean to Maxwell as Drake, so I never understand why my husband feels the need to hug that neanderthal and treat him like a friend. But I didn’t want to upset Maxwell, so I settled in knowing that we trapped under all that snow and the party was officially canceled. 

I’m not sure what was more predictable, Maxwell eagerly calling out for a movie marathon or Drake suggesting “Die Hard” while sucking down on that flask of his. It’s actually not bad for a typical American shoot ‘em up, but I always tried to avoid common ground with the perpetual thorn in my side.

It was actually nice to snuggle up with Maxwell, especially seeing the hilariously awkward body language between Drake and Olivia. They both clearly wanted each other but were stuck in a stupid cat and mouse game to the point that Oliva finally stormed off leaving Drake to fumble about like the fool he was.

“Well, you certainly have a way with women,” I said to him even winking to rub it in as much as possible. It made me feel a little bad since Maxwell wanted peace, but I couldn’t help myself. Drake has always been such a bully and I had to give him a piece of my mind. 

We were about to have a physical altercation when Olivia came down with blood draining from her face. Bastien was in danger out in the blizzard. Of course, that trumped everything else and we had to figure out what to do next.

One of the many things about Drake that irritated me was how he always acted like he was some damn superhero any time he put on his “legendary” Red Wing boots. Sure, they’re really nice; I even have a pair myself. But that wasn’t going to keep him safe from the cold.

Making matters worse was Maxwell’s insistence on accompanying him. He had a point that someone should be out there to back Drake up, but why did have to be my darling husband? As the door closed behind them, Olivia and I wept for the men in our lives. If I wasn’t so terrified for Maxwell, I would’ve found it disconcerting to see Olivia showing such vulnerability. I figured I might as well try to comfort her and pulled her in for an extremely awkward hug.

“Enough of this!” Olivia snapped back. “I am a Nevrakis and won’t sully that name any longer. If Walker is foolish enough to risk his life than it’s his funeral.”

Olivia’s face twitched as she looked at me. She wasn’t fooling anyone with her front. Hard as it was to believe, she loved Drake. Almost as much as I love Maxwell.

It didn’t take long to alert the medical staff and I decided to head off and find the guys. Maxwell’s safety wouldn’t leave my mind and honestly I felt oddly close to Olivia and wanted to find Drake for her; certainly not for him.

Before going out, I grabbed my Red Wings and really looked at them for the first time. They were a nice pair of boots and I could see why Drake would rather wear them then something cheaper when facing the elements. I tugged on the laces, looped them about, and braced myself for the gust of icy wind.

Right away, I felt a tug at my hand and saw Olivia behind me.

“You’ve got to return home,” I said through my chattering jaw.

Olivia shook her head. “It’s not the way of my people to sit about while others face danger. Whatever awaits Drake and Maxwell will be our fate as well.”

We each nodded to one another. I had a hard time placing the dynamic we had, but I think it’s fair to say Olivia and were fairly close friends at that point.

Luckily, we found the guys veering off to the side with Bastien. If we hadn’t gone out, they all would have died. The thought made me shudder even more than the frost infested winds.

***

Back inside, Maxwell and I decided to retire to our quarters. Even if we weren’t freezing, it was nice to get under the covers and feel Maxwell’s naked skin pressed against mine. I’d almost lost the man I love more than anyone in the world and I held him tight enough to make sure he never left my grasp again.

Gently, I reached down and cupped Maxwell’s balls as I kissed him deeply. He hadn’t shaved yet and I quite enjoyed the feeling of his scratchy skin against my lips. He wrapped his fingers around my erection and started to stroke up and down slowly, lowing his head and peppering my body with kisses. 

Lightly, Maxwell kissed the tip of my member then I felt the warmth of his mouth slide down to the base. I held on for dear life as if the feeling of Maxwell going down on me could last forever, but eventually, I released in a wave of ecstasy.

As Maxwell stood up, I gave him a firm slap on the ass and watched him walk to the bathroom. I was never one to subscribe to the “spitters are quitters” theory and didn’t mind that he didn’t often swallow my cum. I just love the feel of his touch and delighted in the look on his face.

In anticipation, I got on all fours and arched my behind upwards as Maxwell lubed himself. Maxwell has always been a passionate but also delicate lover and it was no different that night. He was so careful as he entered me and plunged back and forth. Then, the more aggressive side kicked in which is a lot of the fun of being with my husband behind closed doors. He slapped my ass with one hand and fondled my balls with the other. I could feel him building up until he finally let loose.

***

The bath was such an indulgent experience, and soapy suds on a naked Maxwell is a good look, but I conceded that it was time to get out and go to sleep. When I finished drying off, I noticed my Red Wings starting to shrivel and crack after being outside, so I grabbed my boot oil and applied a layer to keep them looking good.

“Do you think Drake brought his own oil?”

I groaned at Maxwell’s question. It was unlikely that Drake prepared for what happened today which meant his previous boots would be in bad shape the next day, which normally wouldn’t bother me, but I had to admit I felt different that night.

Maybe it was the Christmas spirit, or the fact that we all almost died, or even the realization that resentment is deeply unhealthy and I was ready to let that go. Whatever it was, I decided it was time to do something nice for Drake.

I quickly put on some clothes and walked over to Olivia’s room. They could’ve been making love, for all I knew, so I lightly knocked, then continually louder. I didn’t want to wait any longer, so I peeked inside and noticed the light emanating from the bathroom. Obviously, Drake had achieved his goal and was celebrating with Olivia much the same way Maxwell and I did. So, I quietly searched the room and found his Red Wings.

Back in our quarters, I applied the oil, hoping that Drake would notice the gesture and that this might be the start of something…

“Where the hell are my boots!?”

I sighed deeply. It seemed I wasn’t quick enough to surprise Drake. He pounded on the door and I braced myself as Maxwell opened for him.

“Hey Drake,” Maxwell looked sheepishly.

“Maxwell, what did you do with my Red Wings?”

I cleared my throat and lifted the boots so Drake could see. He rushed over with my face bright red but stopped in his tracks when he noticed what I was doing.

“Maurice, what’s going on?”

“Hasn’t this gone on long enough, Drake?” I stood up and offered my hand. “I figured your boots could use some oil after being encased in snow for so long. And maybe it could be a gesture of… friendship.”

For what seemed like a very long and uncomfortable moment, Drake stood there only for his face to soften and us to shake hands.

“I’d like that Maurice. We’ve been at each other’s throats long enough. Maybe it’s time we tried something different.”

“IT’S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!!” I just love Maxwell and his enthusiasm. Even Olivia smirked and responded in a nice, yet very Olivia sort of way.

“Yes, yes. We’re all glad you two aren’t trying to kill each other. Just promise me neither of you will go soft.”

Drake chuckled and took Olivia by the hand. It didn’t take a genius to know what they were planning, and as I looked over at Maxwell, suddenly I didn’t feel quite so tired and make it clear we were going to celebrate this glorious night with a second round of our own.


End file.
